1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid jetting apparatus configured to jet a liquid from nozzles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. H4-115671, a carriage driving mechanism which is used in a printer etc. is described. The carriage driving mechanism described in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. H4-115671 includes two pulleys (a first pulley and a second pulley) which are arranged on two sides of the carriage in a moving direction of the carriage (a scanning direction), a pulley (a third pulley) which is arranged at a position not aligned with the two pulleys (the first pulley and the second pulley) in a direction orthogonal to the scanning direction, an endless belt which is put around to make a contact from outside with the three pulleys, and a pulley (a tension pulley) which applies a tension to the belt by bending the belt by making a contact with an outer surface of the belt at a portion between the third pulley and the first pulley.
The tension pulley is fixed to a lever which is supported with a hinge so that the lever is pivotable around the hinge. The hinge is provided at almost the same position as of the first pulley in the scanning direction, and the lever is pulled by a spring. Accordingly, when the lever is pivoted, the tension pulley moves up to a position at which a force of the spring and the tension of the belt are balanced, and the tension in the belt is adjusted to a magnitude corresponding to a bias of the spring.